Aquariums provide an environment for keeping fish, plants and/or other aquatic organisms. Over time, waste and debris from the fish and other aquatic organisms as well as bacteria, algae, and uneaten food accumulate within the aquarium. To help maintain the health of the fish and other aquatic organisms, the water is filtered, and the built-up waste and debris are periodically removed from the aquarium. After certain periods of time, the water within the aquarium is also replaced.